Importing
In Baldur's Gate series, players may choose to start a campaign as an imported character or by transferring data from previous saves. Types of import Character import In the lower right corner of character generation screen, click Import, either from Saved Game or Character File, which will bring up a list of some pre-made characters plus the ones you exported. To export a character, load a game, go to the the character's Record screen, there's a Export option in the lower right portion, type in the file name (this won't change the character name) which will generate a typedname.chr file in the characters subfolder located in the main folder where .''exe is. Each game will only read the .chr files in its own subfolder, so if you need to start Shadows of Amn with a BG1 character, you need to manually copy paste the .chr files from BG1 to BG2 folder. You may only export the character(s) you created, companions won't be exported. While you aren't allowed to change gender, race, class, alignment, abilities, or skills of the imported character's, you can still change his/her appearance and name, and inherit the status (eg. exp level) at the time of export. Depending on campaigns, you may even have all items the character 'himself/herself' was carrying except the containers, 'beware' though, acquiring key items this way may later cause bugs. Save transfer Some campaigns let you continue from previous chapters as a whole party, everything is transferred, including romances, this process happens automatically once you beat the previous chapters. Classic versions Chart | - |} To Shadows of Amn To Throne of Bhaal Notes * Rangers may choose a new type of racial enemy when importing * Any characters dualed to Specialist Mage will have their spellbook rewritten, their proficiency points resigned to be a Generalist Mage * Watcher's Keep state carries over from SoA to ToB Enhanced editions Chart You can check ahead whether your SoD items have been successfully imported by checking the following Global Variables in your BGIIEE save using save editors: ''BD_HAVE_SOD '' ''—Value is 1 ''BD_SOD_IMPORT_## ''—Value is 1, ## is number 01 to 11, refer to the table above You can always add those values via EEkeeper or Console Commands if things not going as intended.; regain Bhaalspawn abilities based on alignment randomly for BP characters | |- ! |O |Extra items will be added to protagonist based on class if you start ToB by creating a new character or by importing instead of auto-continuing from SoA. Amulet of Seldarine will be added for all occasions. ^ Include subsequent class kits unless otherwise listed ; gain Slayer Form for BP characters | - |- ! | - |Bhaalspawn abilities erased | - |} To Shadows of Amn To Throne of Bhaal Notes * Rangers may choose a new type of racial enemy when importing * When continuing a SoA save into ToB, Watcher's Keep state carries over Exploits * Gaining permanent stats increases such as from tomes or Tear of Bhaal, then starting over with the same character result in a very strong protagonist when done repeatedly * It is possible to export all items into classic SoA and also gain other benefits through exploit Category:Game mechanics